


Go Go Zack Sabre Jr

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Zack Sabre Jr One Shots [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Go Go Zack Sabre Jr

2 years… 2 years of happiness has now led to this… The cracks had been appearing for months but you hadn’t wanted to admit it to yourself, until now. Today had been the straw that broke the camel’s back, your last nerve had snapped… Zack had gone too far this time!

“Can you shut up for five minutes, please?” you yelled, slamming your hands down on the table in front of you. “You haven’t shut up since we got back… 3 hours ago!”

“I… I’m sorry. I just….”

“I get it, but seriously Zack this is getting beyond a joke now,” you sighed. “I understand that this is a huge thing for you, and it’s something you’re passionate about, but Zack, you’ve become totally obsessed lately and… and I can’t take it anymore.”

“Are you saying you want to leave me?” he asked, his voice sounding broken and small.

“It’s not that I want to, it’s more that I might have to for my own sanity.”

You reached across the table and took hold of his hands.

“I love you, Zack, I really do, you know that right?”

“Of course I do, and I love you…”

“I know you do, that’s why this is so hard for me to say…”

“Then don’t say it.”

“I have to,” you sighed. “Zack… I… I think… I think you might be… you might be obsessed with Power Rangers.”

Zack pulled his hands away from yours and stood up, his eyes wide with shock.

“I’m not obsessed. How can you even say such a thing?”

You shook your head as you looked at him.

“You haven’t stopped talking about a movie we saw 3 hours ago… Twice! Every pair of socks you own are Power Rangers socks… You sleep in Power Rangers pyjamas… You have a full Power Rangers costume in your closet… There are movies and toys all over the damn house Zack! It’s too much!”

“I… I guess…”

“No guessing about it, Zack.”

You stood up and walked over to him.

“Look, I’m not saying that you have to get rid of it all, I’m just asking that it all be kept in one room, okay?”

“I… I can do that,” Zack nodded quickly. “I’ll go do it now.”

Zack quickly rushed out of the room. Not even two minutes later you heard him playing with the action figures.

“This is impossible,” you groaned.


End file.
